Unraveled
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Somehow, Sofia has talked Cedric, Amber, and James into helping her wrap Wassailia gifts for the castle staff and villagers.


Unraveled

Summary: Somehow, Sofia has talked Cedric, Amber, and James into helping her wrap Wassailia gifts for the castle staff and villagers.

A/N: I'm posting this random story during some rare "down time," just to let you all know I'm still alive! Lol. I apologize—it isn't much, but it's something. I'm almost done with grad school for the semester, and I'm gearing up for Thanksgiving with the family. Meanwhile, I hope you all enjoy this little "intermittent" story while I'm finishing up several things. :)

"How does this look, Sof?" James asked as he held up a badly-wrapped gift. His happy grin allowed the other three in the ball room to know that he was completely oblivious to his poor skills.

Sofia, ever kind and diplomatic, just smiled. "It looks…very unique, James."

"If by 'unique' you mean 'horrifying,' then I'm inclined to agree," Amber said with a smirk toward her brother, who rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Oh, yeah? Let's see what you've come up with." He crawled over to the blonde girl's set of gifts, which were neatly stacked beside her. He made a face. "Wow, these are actually really good."

"Naturally, James… Every princess knows how to properly wrap a Wassailia gift. Though…I'm not sure why such skills are not passed to princes."

Sofia giggled at their exchange and glanced toward Cedric, who was being extra careful in tying a gold bow around a red gift. "How is your gift coming, Mr. Cedric?"

The sorcerer paused in the midst of his bow creation and looked up at his apprentice. "Shh," he instructed while readjusting his hands. "This is a delicate procedure, Sofia…"

"You're tying a bow," James told him simply. "It's not like you're doing surgery on someone or something." He pondered. "Though if you did, you'd be really good at it. I mean, your lines are nice and clean, and you—"

"Prince James," Cedric interrupted with a quick glance at the boy, "while I appreciate your enthusiasm, this really _is_ hard enough without all this nonsense babble of yours."

James just grinned. "Sorry."

Amber sighed happily upon completing another gift. "That one is for Baileywick. I'm sure he'll enjoy it…" She smiled at the other three. "Every castle steward needs a good pair of shoes."

Sofia nodded in agreement. "Good idea! And I've got Ruby's and Jade's gifts all ready to go."

Cedric finally finished his bow and sighed in relief. He looked toward the kids and smirked. "And that, dear children, is how you wrap a proper gift."

"Yeah, well, while you've been slaving over that one gift for thirty minutes, the rest of us have already finished about ten each." James laughed.

"Well, this one is…special."

Sofia smiled. "Whose is it?"

"It's probably mine," Amber replied, gently flipping her hair. "He _did_ say it's a special gift."

James rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Please, Amber. Everyone knows the only one special enough to get a perfect and fancy gift from Cedric is Wormwood."

Sofia and Cedric exchanged glances and shared a laugh. If they only knew the previous gifts from a few months ago…

"Actually, this _is_ Wormwood's gift," Cedric confirmed. "Very astute, Prince James."

"I know!" He paused. "What's that mean?"

Sofia giggled. "Well, Wormwood is important, but now I've got to know what you're getting me for Wassailia, Mr. Cedric." She smiled sweetly at her mentor. "You know, your _second_ favorite? Your student?"

Cedric shook his head and held up a hand to her as she continued inquiring. "Those who question their potential gifts are never truly appreciative and surprised. Therefore, Princess Sofia, I suggest you ask no more." He chuckled. "Besides, where's the fun in knowing?"

"I guess…" She grinned. "Can I guess?"

"No."

"Why not?" she asked with a playful pout.

"It takes the joy out of it. Now I suggest you make like Queen Elsa and 'let it go,' all right?"

Sofia giggled. "Oh, fine…" She pulled another roll of Wassailia paper over to their pile. "Are you getting Mr. Greylock anything?"

"Hmm, perhaps. I'm not sure yet."

"He's kind of like a new friend of yours, huh?" James inquired curiously.

"He's more like an old rival who just happened to be useful for a change." Cedric reached for an extra roll of paper. "Where is the next gift?"

"I'll go get it," Sofia said as she jumped up and ran down the main hall.

Amber grabbed a mirror from the floor and smiled into it. "I'm not sure who's getting this, but it would make a lovely gift for me!"

"Amber, you've got seventeen," James reminded her with a laugh. "Do you really need another one?"

"A princess can never have enough mirrors, dear brother." She smiled and placed the object into a box before beginning to wrap it.

Sofia made it back and smiled toward Cedric as she held out a box to him. "Here."

He blinked and accepted the box. "What is this?"

"It's something for your parents."

"I thought we were only wrapping gifts for the castle staff and villagers," Cedric said as he began to open the box.

"No!" Sofia knelt down beside him and closed the box, pinning his hands. "Don't look. It's a surprise!" She grinned as he smirked at her.

"Very funny. And just from whom is this gift supposed to be?"

"Both of us."

"Well, then, wouldn't it do me some good to know exactly what I'm getting my parents?" Watching as she finally relented, he nodded. "Glad you see it my way." He opened the box and pulled out a frame with a painting inside. After staring at it for a few moments, he smiled up at Sofia. "Did you make this?"

She smiled shyly and nodded. "I wanted to capture a favorite memory, and show your dad how much you're appreciated."

Cedric hummed softly in gratitude and nodded. "Thank you, Princess Sofia…" He glanced at the painting again, seeing himself and the princess, dressed in her sorcerer's apprentice robes, waving their wands and evidently performing spells. "It's really nice work."

"It really is, Sofia," Amber complimented in agreement. "You're almost as good as I am."

Sofia giggled. "Thanks, Amber…"

Cedric placed the box onto a section of pre-cut paper and began wrapping his parents' gift. "Just out of curiosity, how do you three plan on getting all of these gifts to the correct people?"

James grinned. "That's what Baileywick is for, Cedric! He's already got his list ready, and he's instructed a group of his choosing to deliver the gifts."

"Except Mr. Goodwin and Mrs. Winifred," Sofia interjected, reaching for another gift. "We need to deliver that together."

"I'm sure nothing would make my mother happier." Cedric chuckled as he finished wrapping the gift. He tapped his wand, turning it briefly into a quill pen, and signed his name on part of the paper before passing both items to Sofia, allowing her to do the same.

A few hours later, all of the gifts were finished and the quartet was enjoying some well-deserved hot cocoa in the dining room.

"Hey, I have a question," James spoke after several minutes of comfortable silence. He looked toward Cedric. "Couldn't you have just wrapped all the presents with your wand?"

The sorcerer blinked. "Well, yes, but—"

Amber gasped dramatically. "You mean to tell me we could have been done _hours_ ago…?!" She gaped at the people around her and sighed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Sofia smiled gently. "Because, Amber…it means more that the gifts were all hand wrapped. Sure, Mr. Cedric easily could have done them all, but that wouldn't have been fair or unique. Sometimes, it really is the thought that counts."

"Yes, yes, Sofia. Please spare me the 'moral of the story' lecture. I get it enough from school." She smirked and opened her fan, peering from behind it. "Now, dear sister, I'm curious… Where are _our_ gifts?" She gestured toward herself and James.

The younger princess shrugged. "I haven't gotten them yet."

"What?!" Amber put her fan onto the table and leaned forward, making Sofia and Cedric lean back upon seeing the blonde's reaction. "Sofia! What is taking you so long? I sent for your gift weeks ago, and it's nicely wrapped and securely hidden until Wassailia."

"Amber… I wanted to get something special for each of you. I don't like having others pick out my gifts. Remember—it's not as special." She shrugged. "Besides, wouldn't you rather get something meaningful rather than a new tiara or dress like you _always_ get?"

"I don't _always_ get those things. Sometimes I get a unicorn!" She smiled happily.

Cedric raised an eyebrow at the girl. "What is the deal with your unicorn obsession, Princess Amber?"

She grinned. "You say 'obsession,' Cedric, but I say 'passion.'" Amber took her fan and waved it gently against her face. "All right, Sofia. I guess I'm okay that you haven't gotten my gift yet… But hurry up, all right? I'm getting anxious."

Sofia laughed. "You'll get one, Amber. I promise. You all will." She grinned playfully at Cedric. "Well, not Mr. Cedric. He doesn't get one."

Cedric gaped at her in surprise. "Excuse me? After all you've put me through—mispronouncing my name for a year, barging in unannounced, dragging me along on your adventures—you think you'll get away without compensating for it somehow?"

"Isn't my being your apprentice enough? Besides, you get to see me every day now. That's a gift in itself!" She giggled.

He rolled his eyes and smirked at her. "More like a curse…"

Sofia gasped in fake shock and pouted. "That's not nice, Mr. Cedric." She then smiled. "I'm actually working on your gift already."

He chuckled. "I had a feeling…" Seeing her confused look he shrugged. "You've asked some rather obvious questions lately, and it _is_ the season…so naturally one would assume that's what you were up to."

James yawned and rubbed his eyes as some of the servants walked by, picking up their empty cocoa mugs. "I'm kind of tired," he told the others as he blinked sleepily at them. "I'm gonna go to bed." He stood and pushed his chair under the table. "Good night." He turned and headed toward his room.

Cedric nodded toward the girls. "I'm going to do the same. Good night to both of you. Sofia, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early," she replied sweetly, smiling sneakily.

The sorcerer eyed her pointedly. "If you try waking me up at 4:00 AM again, there _will_ be consequences…of the organizing nature."

Sofia paused and laughed. "Okay… I'll be there at 8:00 then."

"That's more like it. Good night." He headed toward his tower while holding onto his parents' Wassailia gift.

Amber linked arms with Sofia and led her down the hallway. "I've got a question," she said seriously as they walked on.

"What is it, Amber?"

The girl smiled innocently and inquired, "Will my gift have anything to do with jewelry of any nature?"

Sofia rolled her eyes and sighed before giggling. "Oh, Amber, will you never learn?"

The end :)


End file.
